


Every Dog Has Its Day

by Reyanth



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 20:22:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20279269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reyanth/pseuds/Reyanth
Summary: Haru's tired of constant rejection on two fronts, while Shigure's tired of being overwhelmed.





	Every Dog Has Its Day

Every dog has it’s day.

“Yuki?”

Haru knocked again. Still no answer. Oh well. He slid the shoji door open and peeked around. No signs of life. He let himself in.

Sighing as he stepped inside, he wondered at the fact that Shigure’s house was never robbed. It would be fair game.

Inside, Haru paused. He hadn’t thought this far ahead. Rin had pushed him away again, so he'd just left. Only after he was outside Sohma territory did he decided to visit Yuki. Unfortunately, it was Saturday, and apparently everyone was out.

He should have left once he realized, but he didn’t have anywhere to go but back home. He didn’t want to be alone, and Momiji was just a little too bright for his mood today. He might as well just hang around and wait for the others to show up.

*

About an hour later, Haru, having been alone with nothing to do but stare at the walls, had managed to depress himself thinking about Rin’s attitude and Yuki’s constant rejection. Just as he contemplated the idea of hopping on his bicycle and riding off into the sunset for good, he heard a voice at the door that sounded familiar, if a little gloomier than usual.

“Hmmm, Kyo never closes this damn thing properly. We'll have all sorts of bugs stopping in for tea and cookies…”

Kicking off his slippers and trudging into the house, Shigure froze when he noticed the intruder. “Haru?”

Haru raised his eyebrows, glancing at the red marks dotting Shigure’s chest and shoulder, the loosely draped yukata having slipped down one arm. “Sensei?” he asked, narrowing his eyes.

Shigure looked down and then fixed the robe on his shoulder, drawing it tighter around him. For a moment, Haru fancied that his eyes went blank. He stared at the cow a second longer, and then walked off down the hall.

“Shigure?” Haru cried, jumping up and running after the man.

Shigure ignored him, his posture much stiffer than usual as he went into his study. He paused in the doorway. “I don’t respond to that kind of disrespect from you,” he said quietly, then moved into the room.

“Fine. Sensei,” Haru growled. “What the hell is with you, anyway?”

He was floored. Shigure had never so much as blinked at any of the thesaurus of disrespectful names Haru had thrown at him over the years. He was in a real snit.

Predictably, Shigure didn’t answer. He sat behind his desk, picked up his glasses, and placed them on his nose. Haru—shocked by Shigure’s behavior, utterly curious, and perhaps a little worried—stalked over to the dog and ripped them off, replacing them none too lightly on the desk.

“It’s too late to act like nothing’s wrong, now,” Haru snapped, “Sensei,” he added bitterly. “Are you angry that I came into your house uninvited? Well, I’m sorry, but you've never stopped anyone before, so I figured you weren’t all that fussed about it. Or maybe it’s because I saw the love bites all over your chest… Or maybe, just maybe, it’s cause you’re ashamed of those love bites and don’t know how to deal with that.”

Shigure, who had been rather blank since his first, surprised glance at Haru, seemed to snap out of it. “Did you… go black?” he asked, tilting his head to the side.

“No! I’m just angry!” Haru yelled back, shocking himself into backing off. “I mean… Sorry, I just don’t get what…”

“Did Rin hurt you? Is that why you’re here?” Shigure asked quietly.

“I just wanted to see Yuki,” Haru whispered in reply, knowing that Shigure could see right through him.

Standing up, the dog suddenly looked incredibly tall. He smiled that sweet, disarming smile, and took a step toward Haru.

“She’s a pretty girl when she’s not snarling at people,” he said. “I don’t quite understand what you see in her, though. As for Yuki… You must know he can’t stand your advances. He does try so hard to be normal. Having a guy come onto him must make him feel incredibly uncomfortable. Dirty… Cheap… Used… All the things Akito made him feel.”

“Yuki wouldn’t… Yuki doesn’t think that,” Haru muttered in defense, all the while wondering what the hell was up with Shigure and why he was acting so confrontational.

“Of course he does,” murmured Shigure, placing his hand on the wall as Haru stumbled back another inch and found himself in a corner. “One doesn’t forget these sorts of things.”

“Shi... Sensei… What-?”

Haru cut off as Shigure’s other hand landed on his chest. It was warm and felt both terrifying and comforting at the same time. As the first three buttons of his shirt were nimbly undone, Shigure’s skin touched his. The pendant of one of his necklaces fell between the dog’s fingers.

“You’re lucky, Haru. Akito’s never touched you, never hurt you… Not personally. You couldn’t understand. Even Yuki doesn’t really understand. He just tries to run and hide behind others, knowing there’s a threat but unable to look it in the eyes.” His hand shifted, slipping inside Haru’s half open shirt.

“Akito…” Haru’s eyes widened perceptibly. “What did Akito do to you?”

“Do you really want to know?” Shigure whispered, bending over Haru so that his lips could almost touch the cow’s forehead.

Haru licked his lips and took a deep breath. He could run, but that would be silly. It was just Shigure. Hell, it wasn’t like he’d never been in a situation like this before. It was okay. Really.

“Did…” He could feel Shigure’s hand on his skin, moving slowly, the pinky brushing back and forth over his nipple. “Did Akito…hurt you?”

“Not physically, if that’s what you mean,” Shigure replied, gently kissing Haru on the lips. “Or did that hurt?”

Haru closed his eyes. Truth be told, he was terrified, but only because this was Shigure. This was the sly, smiling Sensei; the prankster. This was someone who shouldn’t have that twisted look in his eyes, someone who shouldn’t say such dark and serious things.

Suddenly Haru understood. This was a side of Shigure that was buried deep beneath laughter and games; a side bred by that miserable wretch, Akito.

Before Haru could say anything, those lips were on his again, and suddenly he was swept up into a kiss much more serious than the last little peck. Shigure’s free arm slid around his waist, and the dog’s tongue slipped into his mouth. Haru just let himself be manipulated, returning the kiss and sinking into it.

Shigure’s palm rubbed his nipple, hardening it and sending little thrills through Haru’s body. The dog’s talented tongue brushed the inside of Haru’s mouth, tasting every inch and crevice, and causing the cow’s head to spin.

Just as Haru began to lift a hand to Shigure’s waist, the dog drew away. Feeling lightheaded and confused as all hell, Haru had to mull over his words for a few seconds.

“Yuki has gone camping. He won’t be back until late Sunday night.”

Haru stared at Shigure’s retreating back, breathing heavily, trying to drag his mind back into focus. “What…?”

Shigure sat back down at his desk. “Go home, Haru.”

“Don’t just brush me off like that!” Haru yelled, frustrated and defensive. “You think I don’t understand?”

“Do you?” Shigure retorted, leaning back and raising his eyebrows.

“I…”

“Have you felt what it’s like to be entirely dominated by someone much younger than you? To submit to them as they uses your body as they wish?” Shigure snapped, glaring at Haru as though he was seeing someone else entirely.

Haru wanted to say something consoling, but instead he just stood there, his head shaking minutely. “Why?”

Shigure looked down at the manuscript on his desk. “Because I opposed her. Why else? Hatori follows her every command. Aya… Aya always had her charmed...and I... I love her... But I refuse to be controlled by an overbearing little brat with a god complex. Not that I can fight her. No one can. And now, she owns me like all the rest, only worse, because my hate thinks it's love. She takes great pleasure in humiliating and debasing me, because it’s proof that she won. That’s why she allows me this pretty little prison.” Shigure laughed. “And people call me perverted! Well, maybe I am.”

Haru simply stared in horror, shocked by the unexpected confession. He’d never wondered how those older than Akito had reacted when she came of age to take the position as head of the house. He’d never even wondered if Akito held as much sway over them as the rest.

Obviously, Akito had hurt them, or at least tried. Hatori’s eye was proof, but… They just seemed almost beyond Akito’s reach—especially Shigure.

“I’m sorry,” Haru finally mumbled. “I had no idea.”

“Of course not. That was the point,” Shigure replied dryly. “Only Aya and Hatori know about this, so I’d appreciate it if you didn’t-”

“I won’t say anything. I’m just surprised. I never guessed you had this side to you,” Haru interrupted him.

“Of course I do. Everyone does—with the possible exception of Tohru, of course—but not all of us have split personalities we can hide behind when things go wrong. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have-”

“I’m going to wait here for Yuki,” Haru decided suddenly.

“I told you-”

“Then you can keep me company while I wait,” Haru growled, approaching the desk and leaning against it. “I’m in no mood to go home, and you could use the company or you might turn into a grumpy old man.”

“Grumpy old man?” Shigure repeated, his eyes narrowing dangerously. “Aren’t you in the least bit disturbed that I just kissed you?”

“Why should I be?” Haru retorted. “Rin broke up with me so there’s no need to feel guilty.”

Shigure frowned. “No, I mean… I guess I never believed you were serious about Yuki.”

“Well, I am!” Haru snapped, briefly wondering why he was so carelessly treading on shattering glass.

“So where does that leave Rin?” Shigure asked.

“I love them both,” Haru answered frankly. “What does it matter? Neither of them love me, anyway.” He looked away, hiding the bitterness his eyes betrayed.

Shigure studied him for a minute or so, making him nervous. The dog’s eyes roamed over his body, pausing to stare at his profile for several long seconds.

“Is there something you want from me, Haru? Or are you just planning to stand there all night?” he asked, eventually.

Haru looked down at him, removing his focus from the imaginary point of interest he seemed to have found on the wall.

“I…” He wasn’t sure what to say. He knew what he wanted, but he also knew that might not be a good thing to ask of Shigure right now. He reached out, looking into Shigure’s eyes as he tugged the yukata back down the dog’s shoulder. He ran his hand over the marks there, his eyes dropping to see at least seven major hickeys. He imagined Akito draped over Shigure like a fucking whore. “This makes me so angry.”

“You shouldn’t say that,” Shigure whispered, and there was real fear in his voice.

“But it’s true. The way she hurts and uses people... When I think about it too much, I go black. It’s…dangerous. I might…”

“You must never act against Akito,” Shigure said quickly, looking away. “Never.”

“I know,” Haru replied, his fingers running down along Shigure’s collar bone. “But that doesn’t mean I can’t try and heal those he hurts.”

“It’s okay, Hatsuharu. You don’t have to add me to your list of charity cases. I have-”

“Hatori and Ayame. Yeah, I know, but…” Haru moved so that he was between Shigure and the desk, the dog’s leg touching his. “What if this was a selfish endeavor?”

“You’re just a kid, Haru. Don’t-”

“No, I’m not.” Haru swung his leg over both of Shigure’s, almost straddling him. “You kissed me, so I’m assuming this is okay. If it bothers you, then tell me now, but…I’m tired of being rejected by the people I care about. I just want someone to hold me and touch me, and be with me, even if they don’t give a damn.”

Shigure’s mouth twitched slightly as he stared at Haru. Then, suddenly, he grabbed the cow’s arm and pulled him down.

Falling into Shigure’s lap, Haru was surprised for only a moment. “Are you sure this is okay?” he asked.

“I have no shame left, and after Akito’s tainted touch…” Shigure closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. “I wasn’t trying to seduce you. I just… Please, forgive me.”

“Don’t feel like you have to apologize,” Haru told him. “I'm glad you kissed me. Maybe we're taking advantage of each other, hm?”

When Shigure didn’t reply, Haru sat up straight and pulled his shirt over his head, tossing it on the floor. Shigure hesitated only a moment before beginning to explore Haru’s torso with his hands. Meanwhile, Haru untied the belt of Shigure’s yukata and pulled the robe open to reveal complete nakedness beneath.

He placed his palms on Shigure’s stomach and slowly ran them up over the dog’s body, feeling the muscles of his chest and shoulders, pushing the robe off his arms. Haru bent down and licked one dark nipple, drawing it between his lips and sucking it lightly. He squirmed as Shigure’s hand crept inside his tight, leather pants, cupping his ass and rubbing gently.

“You don’t have to treat me like porcelain,” Haru growled, scraping his teeth unthreateningly along Shigure’s skin as he lifted his lips to the dog’s neck.

Almost immediately, Shigure’s grip grew rougher, kneading Haru’s ass, his other hand tweaking a nipple. Gasping, Haru pressed his hips into Shigure’s stomach, enjoying the pressure against his hardening erection.

As he took Shigure’s lips in another kiss, Haru scooted back a little and reached down to take Shigure’s already hard cock into his hand. He was simply testing out the texture and size as he began to caress it, rubbing his thumb over the head and grazing Shigure’s balls with his fingertips. Meanwhile, the dog tugged at his leather pants, dragging them down over his butt.

Moaning, Shigure slipped a finger into the crevice of Haru’s ass, running it over and around the puckered ring that hadn't been touched by another's hand before. Breaking the kiss, Haru buried his face in Shigure’s neck.

“This okay?” Shigure muttered.

“Yeah,” Haru whispered.

“Scared?” Shigure asked, withdrawing his fingers.

Haru almost protested the withdrawal, but then he heard a drawer open and guessed what Shigure was rummaging for. “A little,” he said, eventually. “But it’s okay.”

“Don’t be afraid to tell me if it’s not,” Shigure said. There was a pop and a squirt.

“Okay,” Haru replied, shifting his hips as his naked erection grazed against Shigure’s stomach.

Beneath him, he could feel Shigure’s arousal poking his flesh. Then, something cold and wet pressed against his entrance. Haru jumped minutely at the temperature, but relaxed as Shigure’s finger circled, warming almost instantly. It was quite soothing, actually. Haru sighed and relaxed, letting his weight settle on Shigure.

A short while after Haru relaxed completely, Shigure slowed down until his finger was just resting against Haru’s entrance. He pushed it in, very slowly, and Haru resisted the urge to tense up.

It was an odd sensation, and he could hate it if he was in the wrong mood, but right now, it was verging on pleasant, so Haru sighed into Shigure’s hair and closed his eyes. He trusted the dog not to hurt him.

Living up to Haru’s expectations, Shigure smoothly inserted a second finger, taking the time to explore and stretch Haru’s insides until he was ready to take a third finger, and even a fourth. Either he grossly overestimated his own size, or Shigure was being overly cautious out of care for his young cousin. Haru guessed it was the latter.

“I’m ready,” he said, figuring he should speak up before the whole fist went in there.

“God, I hope so,” Shigure whispered, withdrawing his fingers.

Haru raised his face to find a tightness around Shigure’s eyes. He sat back, feeling Shigure’s rigid cock brush his bottom as he did so. Haru had thought the words were spoken out of caution, but apparently they were more along the lines of a desperate plea.

“You’re so tight,” Shigure muttered, chewing on his lip and pouring a little more lube on his hand before stroking himself a couple of times.

Haru thought Shigure might bite through his lip, so he did the only thing he could think of to keep that from happening. He kissed the mouth that was in danger.

Shigure moaned, pulling Haru flush against his body. “Are you ready?” he asked, muttering against Haru’s lips.

“Yes,” Haru hissed.

He almost regretted the word as he sat onto Shigure’s erection. He moved too fast, wincing and freezing at the penetration, but Shigure stroked his hair and back as he slowed and eased himself down until he was just sitting there in Shigure’s lap with what felt like a rod up his ass. Taking a few deep breaths, Haru marveled at the feeling. Every breath made him tingle, and if he wriggled just slightly…

“Yah! Don’t do that!” Shigure hissed.

“Sorry,” Haru mumbled. He took another deep breath and then opened his eyes. His hands were on Shigure’s shoulders, the dog’s gripping his hips hard. “You mean this?” he asked cheekily, tilting his hips just slightly. Only, this time it was he who yelped, as stars exploded beyond his vision.

“Exactly,” Shigure moaned.

Haru grit his teeth and leaned forward, supporting himself by pushing down on Shigure’s shoulders. “How about this?” he barely whispered, rising up slowly and lowering himself again, much faster. It still hurt some, but that was nothing compared to the pleasure that warmed him with the motion.

Shigure’s hips rose to meet him with the next thrust, and as Haru cried out, he continued moving. His body settled into a natural rhythm as his skin slapped against Shigure’s, rose away, and then clashed again. It was hard work, but Haru couldn’t stop if he wanted to. As long as he kept moving, he felt better and better, and who the fuck cared about Rin and Yuki when his world was exploding from the inside out?

“Haru… Haru!”

“What?” Haru hissed in response to the voice that practically screamed at him.

“I’m going to… Haru!” Shigure whined, wrapping his hand around Haru’s cock and stroking out of beat with their erratic pounding.

“So do it,” Haru snapped, clenching tightly around Shigure’s cock to draw every last stimulus he could before it was all over.

And then, as Shigure let go, and hot sperm splashed into him, Haru burst into his own orgasm, screaming the dog’s name until he was spent. Finally, he slumped over Shigure’s chest, ignoring the sticky wetness between them and inside of him. He was exhausted.

“Thank you,” he whispered in a daze, knowing that it was probably inappropriate, but he had to say something to express his gratitude about feeling better, if only for a moment.

“Thank me? Thank you!” Shigure replied, one arm slowly dragging up from hanging limply at the side of the chair to trail over Haru’s ass and up his back, resting on his spine. “I’ve never felt so...fulfilled. Akito is a very selfish lover."

“But haven’t you…? I mean, isn’t there anyone else? Ayame?” Haru asked, barely managing to wrinkle his forehead into a frown.

“No. Not...like that.” Shigure replied simply, and Haru didn’t question it further. What did it matter at this exact moment?

“I…don’t want to wait for Yuki anymore,” Haru said suddenly. “But can I stay over, anyway?”

“Of course,” Shigure answered immediately. “You’re always welcome here, Haru.”

“Thank you, Sensei,” Haru sighed, slowly rising.

“You know, you really don’t have to call me that,” Shigure groaned as he straightened himself up. “I wasn’t serious when I scolded you. I mean, I was, but I don't really-”

“Yeah, I know,” Haru replied, smirking. “I believed at the time, though.”

“I suppose I was being a little spiteful,” Shigure continued sadly. “I envied you for being able to chase me like that. For caring... I wouldn’t do that.”

Pulling his pants all the way off and throwing them on the floor, Haru shrugged. “Maybe someday,” he said, stretching.

“Do you…want to take a shower?” Shigure asked, the grin spreading on his lips that familiar, lecherous grin that Haru could associate with the Shigure he was used to.

“Will you wash my ass?” Haru replied with an equally lecherous grin.

“It would be my pleasure,” Shigure replied.


End file.
